


Meeting Ardyn

by FFXV_GoldenSlumbers



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 18:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16858990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers/pseuds/FFXV_GoldenSlumbers
Summary: You hardly had time to react as your felt the hand wrapped around loosely around your neck, as you immediately tense, head and eyes forward as you knew the person behind you. When Ravus had slammed Gladiolus into the car, it stunned you all, leaving you open to the grab. The only noise you couldn’t choke down was the small whimper as you felt yourself be tugged as you were dragged along with Ardyn to stand before the others.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You hardly had time to react as your felt the hand wrapped around loosely around your neck, as you immediately tense, head and eyes forward as you knew the person behind you. When Ravus had slammed Gladiolus into the car, it stunned you all, leaving you open to the grab. The only noise you couldn’t choke down was the small whimper as you felt yourself be tugged as you were dragged along with Ardyn to stand before the others.

“Y/n,” Noctis gasped in shock, noticing the horror on your face, “Let her go!”

“Noct,” You whisper softly, gasping as the red head man leaned forward, his other arm going in a loose embrace around your chest, as he had the height advantage on you, as you leaned away from him as much as possible.

“Young Prince, you seem to be astrayed. Yet I have to admit that this one is a special little treat.” Ardyn chuckled in your ear, as you turned your head away from him, “She is actually quite the little beauty, isn’t she?”

“I said let her go.” Noctis hissed, summoning his sword, as the others quickly mimicked his moves, ready to go on the offensive.

Ardyn chuckle only seemed to get louder, as he moved his hand to grab ahold of your chin, as he turned you to face him, the arm holding you in the tight embrace moving so that he caressed your face with back of his hand, his lips barely ghosting over your own.

You flinched away expecting for his hand to feel slimy, yet instead it felt extremely hot to the touch, almost as if it was going to burn your face. “Noct…”

“Oh sweet little thing, why are you so scared, you handsome prince is right here.” Ardyn replied, as he jerked your head forward to Noctis, his other hand going back to your neck, as he begun to apply pressure to your windpipe.

“You bastard!” Noctis yelled as he rushed forward.

“Noctis, please stop!” You yell around the pressure on our throat, only for the Prince to quickly halt at your cry. “Don’t, it not worth it…” You let out a shriek as Ardyn wrapped a hand in your hair, snapping your head back.

“Smart girl.” Ardyn chuckled, as he put more pressure on your neck, as you begun to slowly feel yourself losing consciousness. “After all what good are you to me dead.”

You felt your eyes getting heavy as you whimpered softly, your eyes locked with Noctis, only to gasp as you felt Ardyn’s hand leave your throat, as he shoved your body toward the others. You somehow managed to stay on your feet, as you stumbled back to your side of the battle field. Placing up a battle front, as you summoned your weapon to a shaky hand, trying to shake the black from the side of your vision.

“Don’t think this will be the last time we meet Prince, as we are not done just yet.” Ardyn chuckled.

You all watched as the two men left just a suddenly as they came. You heard a soft gasp, only realizing it had come from your own lips as you collapsed to your knees. Your body felt so weak, you hearing went mute, almost as if your head had been dunked underwater, as you heard the others muffled call your name in concern.

Closing your eyes to stop the rush, you gasped as you felt someone pick you up, managing to crack open your eyes as you noticed it was Noctis who had picked you up, carrying you close. Only allowing yourself to drift away once you were safely in his arms within the backseat of the Regalia.


	2. Prompto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You hardly had time to react as your felt the hand wrapped around loosely around your neck, as you immediately tense, head and eyes forward as you knew the person behind you. When Ravus had slammed Gladiolus into the car, it stunned you all, leaving you open to the grab. The only noise you couldn’t choke down was the small whimper as you felt yourself be tugged as you were dragged along with Ardyn to stand before the others.

“Aren’t you the cutest little thing?” Ardyn chuckled, his hand resting on our shoulder, as his other pinched your cheek.

You made to pull away, for the hand on your shoulder to grip ahold of you tighter causing you to flinch.

“Now, Prince you wouldn’t want anything to happen to this little cutie would you?” Ardyn chuckled, as he pressed his cheek against your own, as you swallowed a gag.

“Noct,” You muttered softly, as you tried attempted to have the man follow where you were looking at Prompto who had summoned his gun while Ardyn begun rambling. Getting a soft nod from the Prince as you locked eyes with Prompto, you trusted him and you knew he couldn’t, no wouldn’t miss.

Prompto quickly took stance as he fired the bullet clearly aimed for the man beside you, shocking Ardyn to let go of you, as you brought around own summoned weapon to slash at the man, the same time Noctis rushed forward, causing Ardyn to jump back in defense.

“My, my you all know how to catch someone off guard don’t you, quite the trick you have there.”

Both you and Noctis jumped back to regroup with the others, weapons all raised as you stared the redhead down. Glancing down as you felt a hand slide in your own, only to see that Prompto had grabbed your hand tightly, the other still holding his gun pointed at Ardyn.

A stern look over that freckled face, a look you had never seen grace the normal sunshine. He was absolutely pissed, and if given the signal he was ready to fire away.

You couldn’t blame him.

“Shall we continue this at a later date. Until then, adieu.” The man chuckled.

You all waited, as the man disappeared with Ravus, only than releasing a sigh you didn’t know you were holding, yet your nerves still shook horribly in the arm that Prompto had a hold of. The moment his gun disappeared the blonde pulled you into his arms, holding you tightly, only than did the entire situation dawn on you, as you felt yourself grow weak, happy that Prompto was there to keep you up right.

What was that creature?


	3. Gladiolus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You hardly had time to react as your felt the hand wrapped around loosely around your neck, as you immediately tense, head and eyes forward as you knew the person behind you. When Ravus had slammed Gladiolus into the car, it stunned you all, leaving you open to the grab. The only noise you couldn’t choke down was the small whimper as you felt yourself be tugged as you were dragged along with Ardyn to stand before the others.

“I think now you would like to hear me out.” Ardyn stated.

You recall, rushing to Gladiolus’ side after Ravus shoved him away with relative ease alongside Prompto, only to feel a pressure at your back, and then a quick pulling movement to yourself. Now a strong pressure on your throat, as your hands fly up to the pressure. Your watering eyes strained to look at the others, only to notice the shock horror on their face.

“Now, my dear don’t be so this way.” The deep voice chuckled before for you.

You made to retort, as it only came out as a wheeze as the man slowly raised you from the ground, you legs kicking to gain purchase, as your fingernails dug into the fabric of his coat. Using all your upper body strength to avoid being strangled by his horridly strong grip.

“Drop her, asshole!” Gladiolus barked, as he moved to rush forward with the others.

You let out a short scream, that was quickly cut off by Ardyn’s hand tighten harder around your windpipe, as you gurgled slightly. “Glad…”

“Yet than again we wouldn’t want our fun to end here so soon.” Ardyn chuckled, as he pulled you close so that he could stare you in the eye. Your eyes locking with the deep red, staring in shock at the black that begun to creep across his eye. “A shield should be more sturdy, wouldn’t you think?”

You forced the words out your mouth, as you felt his hand tighten, “Fuck…you.”

“Hm, seems you still have some fight. I enjoy that.”

You couldn’t even scream as he pulled you back, before tossing you forward, only able to grunt as you landed in Gladiolus’ out stretched arms.

“Y/n, are you alright?” Gladiolus’ inquired.

You couldn’t have him worry about you now, you didn’t want him to worry about you now. Your throat hurt, but you were determined to repay Ardyn back tenfold, along with his little pet Ravus, as you summoned your weapon as the tall man set you down. Only to watch as the two men turn walking away.

“Y/N,” Gladiolus called, as he turned to you, slowly rose your head with gentle fingers under your chin, letting out a growl.

You rose a tentative hand to your neck, flinching at the pain, knowing it was going to bruise something horrible, yet you needed to stop the rage rising in Gladiolus right now, “I’m fine, I promise, all I need is little potion.”

You watched as the fury slowly disappeared from his eyes, only to feel him embrace you tightly, pressing you against his chest. The moment seemed to break you, as you buried your face into his chest, clenching tightly to his shirt, as you promised yourself you weren’t crying.


	4. Ignis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You hardly had time to react as your felt the hand wrapped around loosely around your neck, as you immediately tense, head and eyes forward as you knew the person behind you. When Ravus had slammed Gladiolus into the car, it stunned you all, leaving you open to the grab. The only noise you couldn’t choke down was the small whimper as you felt yourself be tugged as you were dragged along with Ardyn to stand before the others.

In the pull you hadn’t realized that you had closed your eyes, only when you stopped did your eyes snap open, as you realized what happened.

“Now, perhaps you’ll hear what I have to say.” Ardyn chuckled from behind you, as he twisted your right arm up and back, the pressure he was putting on it you felt your muscles scream in pain. “Should you follow everything I have to say, we can put this entire manner behind us all.”

Through the pain you glanced toward Ignis, his calm demeanor never seemed to faluter, yet you noticed the small movements only people intimate with the man would notice. His fingers flexed, as if to summon his daggers, or perhaps a spear, as his green eyes dashed around the battlefield analyzing everything.

“It would be rather fun to see how far you can get without your little nurse, wouldn’t that be fun.” Ardyn replied, as he slowly applied more pressure to your shoulder.

You weren’t sure if it was out of reflex, yet you rocked back your free left hand coming into contact with Ardyn’s cheek with a loud smack. Only to shriek as he grabbed the wrist that had dare strike his face, freeing you from his previous hold, now holding you in spot as you stared up into his eyes.

“I could end you here and now, little one without a second thought.”

“Y/n!” Noctis called, as you pulled weakly at the hold Ardyn had on your wrist. “What is it that you want?”

“Don’t give it to him, Noctis!” You yelled, “My life isn’t worth whatever he’s…” You were cut short as you felt a force against your right cheek, the pain rushing through face as you sank to your knees, wrist still within the man’s grip, you didn’t even have time to scream. He had hit you hard enough to throw off your equilibrium and causing a horrid ringing in your ears.

“Y/n!” Ignis called.

You turned watery eyes to the man, “I’m, i’m fine Iggy.”

“Perhaps next time we should have a more private setting.” Ardyn chuckled releasing you left hand, as you cradled it to your chest, checking for sprained and broken bones, at the moment it only seemed bruising. “With this I bow out, see to it that your nurse gets herself fixed up.”

As the man’s coat tails disappear from your view, you slowly stumbled to your feet, the ringing in your head still going full force. You forbid yourself from swooning, you absolutely forbid it. Yet even you knew with the strength he hit you with, he was holding back, and you were lucky he was otherwise…you didn’t want to think about it.

“Y/N!” Ignis gasped, as he appeared at your side, always on time you thought as your legs finally gave out.

“Are you okay, y/n?” Prompto asked, appearing on the other side, ever the concerning type.

“I’m fine, I’m fine, just some bruising.” You forcibly smile, despite the movement causing your face to hurt. “We should get going.”

“You’re in no shape to be walking,wrap your arm around my shoulder.” Ignis replied, as he placed a hand under the back of your knees, swiftly standing, jumping slightly, as Prompto reached out to make sure the man didn’t drop you.

“Prompto, would you mind grabbing an ice pack from the car.” You smile to the small blonde, knowing he wanted to be helpful but didn’t know how, resting your uninjured cheek against Ignis’ shoulder. “I’m not sure what that man is, but he’s not human.”

“For the moment let’s tend to your needs, my dear.” Ignis replied, as he walked back to the car, Noctis already in the driver seat, allowing you to rest in Ignis’ lap. The hold he had on your lower back tighten, almost to ensure that you were still there.

The dizziness was tenfold at this point, not wanting to sleep at fear of a concussion, you instead stared straight ahead, realize just what you were up against.


End file.
